Drive
by SleeplessStoryteller13
Summary: Clary knows how hard it is to have person you love drift away from you. She's doubting if she could ever open up her heart again. One night with the person she didn't expect to be with changes everything for her. What will she discover about him in this drive? AU. Clace. One-shot.


**Hi guys, I'm still alive. Just wanna share a short story with you.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Drive**

It was past 1am and almost everyone was drunk and passed out. Simon, my best friend was celebrating his 23rd birthday at his new apartment which also made it sort of a housewarming party. It had been four months since I last saw him because he was working on a new album with his band in LA.

His band, 'Imaginary Drive' started making song covers online when they were 19. After three years, they got a record deal and started touring in different cities. Once they release their debut album, their world tour would soon follow. I was just so proud of my best friend. He deserved everything after working so hard for his dreams.

I leaned on the wall of the balcony as I took a sip from my fruity alcoholic drink. It tasted more bitter than usual. Somebody must have added more alcohol to this. I didn't care anyway, I need this though it's the last thing that can help me think clearly.

The night was getting colder, but I didn't mind. It was beautiful out here, there were so many stars tonight.

"Hey," Simon said as he walked into the balcony and joined me in my former solo party. He changed so much, but in a good way. His dark hair was longer than usual. I just noticed that he had become lean, he must be going to the gym. His hazel brown eyes looked brighter—happier.

"Yo," I answered nonchalantly.

"Yo? Since when did you start using that expression?" He chuckled.

I sighed and faced him. "Simon, I have this super silly question which I think I already know the answer to, but I suck at reading people so I need you to help me."

He raised his eyebrows and then I saw a spark of interest in his eyes.

"Just say it. I give the best advice especially on lo—"

"Alright, alright."

Simon's fiance, Izzy was the most beautiful girl in high school. They had opposite personalities and I had no idea how he made her fall for him. Me and Izzy, we didn't have a great start as I thought she was only playing with Simon's feelings. Turned out, she was really in love with him. Now, she was practically my sister.

"How do you know if a person really likes you in a more-than-friends level?" I asked.

"Well, that's pretty easy. If that person makes efforts for you, just to see you then he likes you," he answered like I was asking a question that only needed common sense to answer.

"What if this person's different?"

"How? Who's this person anyway? How are you not telling me things anymore, I thought I'm your best friend?" Simon asked with a fake hurt expression on his face.

"I'm still not sure about him, okay? I'm also unsure about myself. I don't know if I'm ready to get involved again. You know what happened last time."

Six months ago, I broke up with Sid. We were together for two years and we met in college. Everything felt right and easy with him. We had so many spontaneous adventures, so many dreams, and so many plans.

We even moved in together and worked part time so we could afford our own place. It was fun and I was over the moon whenever I was with him. Slowly, we filled our apartment with furniture and appliances. However, as our place turned more beautiful, our relationship went the opposite way.

We started fighting more and we pushed each other's limits. It was the worst feeling. I hated fighting because I couldn't sleep.

Gradually, he was changing and I could feel it. I could feel us drifting and I couldn't do anything. That was when I realized that no matter what effort you make if the person you love if falling away from you, there's nothing you can do.

It hurt so much to watch us fall apart. When I look into his eyes, I don't see the spark anymore. No matter how much time I spend searching, it was just gone.

At that time I knew the right thing was to let him go, though it killed me. I wanted him to be happy and clearly, it wasn't with me. Call me noble, a martyr, or stupid, but relationships need two people who are in love to make it work.

Maybe we just grew apart as we grew older.

"I understand. But when you need me, know that I'm always here," Simon assured.

"I know. Thanks, Simon. I really missed you."

"No problem," he smiled, "I'm sorry but I need to find Izzy. She asked me to order some pizza but my phone's with her."

"Sure. Don't worry about me. I'm heading home anyway. Everyone's wasted and I want to rest."

"Alright. Keep safe, okay? Want me to help you hail a cab or book an Uber?"

"Thanks, I'll just book myself."

He gave me a tight hug and it felt that we were back in high school again when our biggest problem was that he couldn't think of a cool enough name for his band. He left the balcony and I was alone again.

The wind blew harder, and my red hair was a mess in front of my face. I ran my hand through my tangled locks, trying to make myself look more decent as I went back inside the living room.

While I was making my way to the front door, someone touched my shoulder. I almost shrieked in surprise when I felt the touch. I looked back only to see 'that person'.

"Jace, you surprised me! I almost had a heart attack!" I exclaimed.

"Are you heading home? I can drive you," he offered with that stupid charming smile.

I couldn't help it. I looked at his face and into his dreamy orbs. Compared to my height, he was a giant. Let's just say I wasn't very blessed with height. His features were crafted perfectly. He could be a model if he wanted, but he chose to be a writer and he was pretty good.

Jace used to be a part of Simon's band and they wrote songs together. We were also in the same circle of friends in high school and we went to the same university.

Also, we currently live in the same building. He helped me move my stuff and we had lunches and dinners together. We've hung out a couple of times.

I never really saw us being more friends until recently. I didn't know where these thoughts came from. It was just one day, I woke up and I started feeling something. Until now, I'm still figuring out what it was.

People might say that I'm only using Jace to move on, but I'm not. I already moved on and I could feel it. Jace was not a replacement for someone I lost. He was different and I had never felt like this for anyone before. To be honest, it actually scared me.

I wanted to be more careful at who I trust my heart with. I didn't want to sink into darkness again and go through the same pain. I only want to be truly happy and I'm working my way there.

"Yeah, sure. That'll be great," I answered.

"Come on, then."

We headed outside into the chilly streets. I rubbed my hands together and placed them inside the pockets of my jacket.

"You cold?" Jace asked

"A little," I replied.

A few minutes later, we reached his parking spot and entered his Audi. He looked at me as he started the engine. There was something different in him and I couldn't figure it out.

"Did you drink a lot?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Nope, I'm fine. I just had a few shots," he laughed nervously.

"I can drive...you know," I offered.

"I don't want to die yet." We both laughed.

"Hey, don't be such a bully. You just don't trust me with your sparkly baby." I stuck my tongue at him.

He only smiled wider, shook his head, and then he started to drive.

Jace was driving way too fast. I had no idea if we were past the speed limit but I could feel we might be. However, it felt like time slowed down as he sped up. I wasn't sure if what I was feeling my stomach was butterflies or anxiety as he went faster and surpassed other vehicles.

"Can we drive with windows down and can I play some music?" I asked.

"Sure."

Jace brought down the windows and I connected my phone to his car's Bluetooth player. I chose put Maia's songs on shuffle and stared up at the starry sky.

"Maia's a great new artist. She'll be big. Her lyrics are amazing," Jace said.

"I know. Her music brings you to different places and she can rock any genre," I smiled.

It was cold, but the view above was worth it. The sky was a bit brighter because of the stars, I could just look at them forever.

"Oh my god," I whispered as I witnessed a falling star. It was so fast yet so graceful, like falling glitters.

"What?"

"I saw a shooting star!"

Jace only smiled and shook his head.

The next song played and we sang into the familiar tune of our new favorite artist. We were talking about Maia's upcoming concert in our city when Jace accidentally swerved into the wrong path. The ten-minute distance from home now became twenty.

"Maia's songs keeping you distracted?" I joked.

"No, you—"

"This is her new song! Have you listened to it?"

"Yes, like a hundred times already." I grinned at him and our eyes met for a split second. At that single moment, it felt like time stopped.

It finally came to me.

All this time I was wondering what I saw in him.

 _It was a hopeful beginning._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

 **Twitter/Instagram: thisisishi**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ishi**

 **PS. If this gets lots of reviews, the maybe I'll post another chapter. :)**


End file.
